I'm WHAT!
by Onyxonshine
Summary: Minerva gets a letter and learns the hard way that she was engaged. How does she take it and what will happen? T for mature scenes in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

There was a trio of young men walking to the guild called Sabertooth. They were happy with the fact that they had joined forces with Sabertooth and Fairy Tail and won the battle against Tartaros. They were going to ask the guild master some things.

When they got to the guild they went straight to the guild master. As they were heading there they were stared at by many of the members there. When they got to the guild master's office they were surprised to see that the guild master and his closest friends were in the office with him. They were even more surprised to see that the guild master was their age.

The guild master had blue eyes and blonde spiky hair. He wore a dark blue vest that had a fur collar and black pants. His name was Sting and he smiled at them.

"Hey guys, it's nice to see you again."

Sting looked at them with a smile as they looked at him with no expression on their faces.

The first guy had tan skin and long black spiky hair that hung to his back. He wore a black no sleeve tank top with loose khaki pants. He wore black boots and black gloves. His body was like skin covering stone hard muscles but he kept that hidden with a long black hood cloak that He wore. He had blood red eyes that gleamed in the dark and he always wears a stoic expression on his face. His name was Tyron Rhoden.

The other two were identical twin brothers that wear long black long sleeve jackets that were open. They both had a dark tan and they wear loose black pants have white dragons around the waist of their pants. They both wore black leather boots and they both had silver eyes that looked like they were gleaming. They both had long black hair that covered opposite eyes. Their names were Shayd and Echo Requirius.

Tyron spoke first.

"Master Sting, we come with a couple of messages. Which message would you like to hear first?"

Sting smirked.

"The first one that was written."

Tyron grabbed a message out and began to read it only for Sting to hear.

"Guild Master of Sabertooth, I am sending my top fighting trio to give you these messages. I have made a few arrangements for both of our guilds to become one guild with the previous guild master. Your guild is to move in with my guild and you are to become the master of both guilds."

Sting felt his eyes widen in joy.

"Really?! That's awesome, what about the other message?"

Tyron pulled another message out then handed it to Sting. Sting looked at the note and his jaw dropped.

"Are you kidding me?!"

"No sir."

Sting stood up then looked at his friend that was looking at him.

"Rogue, come with me."

They both left out of the guild and they arrived to a place that was there. They went to the door and knocked on it. A few moments later the door opened and it was Minerva.

"Sting, Rogue? Hello, is something wrong?"

Ever since the war against Tartaros, Minerva was brought back to Sabertooth and she was welcomed back by everyone. From time to time she would ask Erza to visit her, well it started with her being clingy to Erza since Erza was the one who got her to have a change of heart and now she viewed Erza as an older sister.

Sting handed Minerva the letter.

"You should look at this."

Minerva looked at the letter then her eyes opened in shock after she read it. She looked looked away and Sting looked at her.

"Did you know anything about that?"

"I wasn't aware of any of this. My father never told me anything about this."

Sting closed his eyes.

"Well we have to go to the other guild in a few days."

Minerva nodded.

"Thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome."

Sting left and Minerva went back inside her home. She went to her living room and got out her lacrima to call Erza.

**At Fairy Tail**

Erza was eating cake then she looked next to her and saw that her personal lacrima had Minerva on it.

"Hello Minerva, is something up?"

"Hello Erza, do you have time to come either today or tomorrow?"

Erza blinked.

"Is something wrong?"

Minerva looked away.

"Yes."

Erza nodded.

"Alright, I'm on my way now."

"Thank you."

The call was over and Erza left her guild for the rest of the day.

**Later that evening**

When Erza got to where Minerva lived they were both were sitting in the living room. Minerva had her head down and Erza looked at her.

"What happened that made you so quiet?"

Minerva handed Erza the letter Sting had handed her. Erza looked at the letter and as she read it to herself she was shocked.

Guild Master of Sabertooth,

There was an agreement with the previous guild master that cannot be broken. The daughter of the former guild master was given in exchange to give her hand in marriage to my son. If she isn't here by the same time you and your guild arrive I will have someone to get her.

Guild Master of Night Claws

Erza looked at Minerva.

"You were engaged?"

Minerva put her head down.

"I didn't know anything about it. I don't want to but there's no way around it."

Erza pulled Minerva into an firm embrace. Minerva felt tears streaming down her face and buried her face into Erza's neck.

"Would you like for me to come with you?"

"That would be nice."

Erza nodded then stroked Minerva's head.

"Erza?"

"Yes?"

"Will you stay the night? I don't think I can sleep with so much to take in right now."

"Alright, I will."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

That night they both slept in the same bed. Minerva had snuggled up to Erza who wrapped her arms around her as if she was protecting her.

'I promise, I won't let them harm you.'

She tightened her embrace on Minerva and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later Minerva and Erza were walking with the rest of Sabertooth to their new guild. When they all got there Minerva was taken to meet the guild master there. Erza went with her and as they were both in the room with the guild master of Black Claws Minerva didn't look at him. The guild master looked at Minerva.

"You have grown into quite the woman, Minerva. Come to me."

Minerva went to him and he smiled when she stood before him.

"I'm sure Echo will be happy to know that you'll be marrying him."

Minerva blinked in question.

"Who's Echo?"

The guild Master blinked.

"You haven't met your soon to be husband? Well, you'll see him at dinner. In the mean time let's get you settled in."

The guild master led Minerva and Erza to Minerva's new room. As they were walking through the hall the guild master glanced behind him and saw Minerva hanging onto Erza who had an arm wrapped around her shoulders. He didn't like it but judging by what he seen Minerva like just a few minutes ago he assumed it was too much for her to take in on short notice and that the girl with her was a close friend.

They arrived to a large queen looking room and went inside.

"This is the room you'll be staying in. Make yourself at home and we'll get your things for you live here."

He left the two women in the room and Erza looked at Minerva who was sitting at the foot of the bed. Erza could tell that Minerva didn't want to be here then she came closer to Minerva. Minerva grabbed Erza by her waist and put her head at Erza's lower stomach.

"Erza, please stay here. I don't want to be here alone."

Erza looked at her then Minerva looked up at her.

"I'm not going to leave you alone."

Erza placed a hand on Minerva's head then brought Minerva's head to her stomach again.

"I wasn't going to leave you here either way. I know that the rest of Sabertooth is going to be here but I didn't really like what your message said that you got."

Minerva didn't say anything then the door was knocked on then it opened. Shayde and Echo both walked into the room then spoke in unison.

"We see that Miss Erza is still here."

Erza looked at them.

"I'm not leaving."

Shayd nodded then replied.

"You may stay with her if you like."

They both left the two women alone in the room. Erza looked back at Minerva only to see Minerva with her head down not moving from where she was on the bed. Erza stared at her and Minerva lifted her head to look up at Erza who was looking at her.

"Erza..."

"I'm not going to leave you."

Minerva could feel how sincere Erza was being in her words as much as her actions. Minerva lowered her head then she felt Erza bring her head close to her stomach to hug her.

"Please don't leave me alone."

Erza began to stroke Minerva's head as she held her close.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to stay here with you."

"..."

Erza tightened her grip, but in a gentle way as she spoke again.

"Right now, all you need and want is for someone to be here you to keep you comforted."

At this point Minerva felt tears forming down her face as she silently cried with her face in Erza's stomach. She gripped onto Erza and they both stayed like that.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

**In another room.**

Tyron was in a room with Shayd and Echo. The twins looked at Tyron who was just looking at them with annoyance in his eyes.

"I feel bad for you, Echo. You have to marry a girl you just met because of some arranged marriage. I mean, we only know that this was the only solution for our father to make a deal with that woman's father."

Echo nodded.

"I'm not pleased with it either. It was just a deal to have more power in the guild name."

Shayd just looked at them then Tyron smirked.

"At least she's attractive and strong when it comes to fighting."

Echo nodded as he smiled.

"Yeah, other than that it would be bad. I heard of what her father did to her when she was younger and I could really careless."

Shayd stood up.

"I'm leaving to get a snack."

He left out of the room and went walked down the hallway.

'The only person I feel sorry for is Minerva. I didn't know that she was going to forced to marry my brother. Judging by the way she was looking at our leader like that, it clearly showed that she didn't want to be here.'

Shayd closed his eyes then went to another room. The room he went to was his father's. When he got inside he looked at his father who was laying in his bed thinking about something.

"Father, is something wrong?"

His father looked at him.

"It's about Minerva, I want you to silently follow her. I want to know how she really feels about being her."

"Yes sir."

Shayd left out of the room and went to his room.

'I wonder why Father is having me do this, I know Minerva isn't happy to be here.'

He looked out of the window and looked at the garden there.

"If Minerva is lucky something might come up and she won't have to go through with this."

He really hoped for something to happen, he was well aware of the childhood that Minerva went through and he personally hated her father because of it.

'I have to think of something, just to avoid her getting married but what?'

**AN: Hello, readers. Thank you for the reviews. I'm sorry that it took so long for this chapter to come out, I wasn't sure what to write and I didn't want to make it short or too long but for now this is what I got but I will make my chapters lower, I promise. Hope you like where this story is going, Bye!**


End file.
